


First Kiss

by sinningpumpkin



Series: im not good with words [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Brian, Barista Jae, Barista Sungjin, Barista Wonpil, Brian and Jae are shit heads and they tease the fuck out of Wonpil, Crushes, First Kiss, Lazy Flirting, M/M, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Student Dowoon, Wonpil is still heartbroken over a past relationship, yeah i call him brian for the whole fic sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Dowoon comes into the coffee shop (tea shop) that Wonpil works at.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminist_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminist_killjoy/gifts).



> THIS IS A GIFT FOR MY FAVORITE GIRLY EVER!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I HOPE I DID YOUR BOYS GOOD AND I HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!
> 
> providing for the thirsty day6 stans

The bell at the front door jangled sharply, drawing Wonpil away from Jae in the back room and to the cash register. He nearly tripped over the stool waiting for him as he caught sight of the guy coming in. He was slim and clearly a student, bag bulging and nearly falling off his shoulder as he flicked through his phone. Dark brown hair stuck up at odd angles as he squinted down at the screen, loose sweater hanging haphazardly on his frame and tangled around the strap of his bag. Wonpil was at a loss, unable to speak as he watched him rake his fingers through his hair. No wonder it was messy. 

His coworker snorted and pulled him out of his day dream. He didn’t even speak, just quirked an eyebrow as he looked between the young guy and Wonpil. “Fuck off Brian.” He hissed, receiving an eyeroll and a shake of his head. Thankfully, the student didn’t seem to hear him, sliding his phone into his pocket and stepping up to the counter with a dopey smile. “Hello!” He greeted, voice a little higher pitched than normal. It prompted another snort from his coworker. “Is it your first time here?” He nodded slowly, eyes wide and soft. Wonpil’s heart started beating a bit faster. 

“Well, we’re glad to have you! We’re a joint coffee and tea shop, meaning we roast our own coffee while also blending our own tea.” He gestured to the canisters on the wall, scowling as he caught sight of Brian’s dazzling smile. The boy looked awed, eyes sparkling as they flicked between Brian and Wonpil. His cheeks were starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. 

His fingers began to toy with his headphones. “Wow.” He breathed, a soft flush coloring his cheeks. Wonpil couldn’t remember the last time he had seen someone this attractive. “Can I just get a jasmine green tea?” His voice was low, unbelievably shy and careful as Wonpil reached for one of their cards. 

“What size?” His eyes dropped to the curves of Wonpil’s outstretched hand, lingering on the splay of his chest and shoulders before they made eye contact again. His flush flared brighter for a moment, before he was able to stutter something out. “And a name for the order?” It wasn’t needed, the cafe was deserted with most of the students in class. 

His eyes widened slightly as he realized it. He bit his lip for a second, head dipping forward as Wonpil smiled a bit sheepishly. “Dowoon.” He wrote it all down on the card and passed it to Brian. It was completely redundant, and Brian was clear in his distaste. 

“Would you like a stamp card?” He plucked one from the waiting holder while typing the order into their prehistoric cash register. “Buy ten drinks and get the eleventh free.” Dowoon’s eyes strayed again, dropping down to the quirk of his lips and settling for just a bit too long. When his eyes snapped back up, Wonpil was smiling softly an eyebrow quirked just to make him a bit embarrassed. 

“Yeah, sure.” His voice was shaking a bit. Wonpil stamped the first box with a heart before handing it to him. Their fingers brushed for a moment as he took it, their eyes pulled back together as Dowoon jerked away, flush starting to spread down his neck. He took one of the vacant tables as Wonpil stared after him. 

Dowoon’s appearances became regular. A few times a week he showed up at the cafe, smiling nervously and playing with his headphones. Of course, only when it was busy so Wonpil was barely able to give him more than a smile before he was hurrying onto the next customer. And Jae and Brian teased him mercilessly. It wasn’t his fault he found himself cleaning the same part of the counter for five minutes as he stared at Dowoon’s back. It wasn’t his fault that he found himself unable to listen to Brian or Jae when he was coming into the cafe. It wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t escape it at home.

If anything it was worse when they got back to the apartment. Jae was terrible no matter what, but at home Brian started to join in more. It gave him a headache to just think about when they had mocked him by waxing poetic about Dowoon’s hair any time he came out of his room. He hated them. 

“So, when are you gonna get married?” Jae teased, dodging the crumpled up receipt Wonpil lobbed at his face. 

“He doesn’t even know my name!” He grumbled, turning back to where he had emptied the tip jaw to spread evenly between them. 

Brian walked by and flicked the name tag on his chest, making him flush as he separated the cash and coins into three even piles. “And yet, you know where he goes to school, his order, what he likes to eat…” He trailed off as he grabbed the top of the sack of coffee beans and started dragging it into the back room. “Seems like you’re ready to plan the wedding.” 

He groaned as he pocketed his share of the tips, a moment later Jae and Brian swept up their share. “Is it such a crime I just want to flirt with him?” Jae gave him a look that had him sighing again. He grabbed a rag and began cleaning the counters. “I don’t know if I’m in the mood for a relationship.” Both of them rolled their eyes. 

They at least dropped it for that night. He learned to dread being alone with them in the cafe and hated every moment he wasn’t in his room at home. Even when Dowoon hadn’t come in for a week, they were all over him. Mourning the loss of “his boyfriend” as they had taken to calling him. 

When he finally did grace them with his presence, Wonpil thought that Jae and Brian were both going to have a heart attack. He could hear them tripping over each other and their new stock in their rush to get into the bac/*\ room. He did his best to ignore them as he focused on Dowoon, smiling sweetly as he adjusted his heavy bag on his shoulder. “Long time no see.” He was grinning harder than he had been in the past week. His trademark flush was already spotting across his cheeks and warming his ears. That smile and flush made Wonpil clumsy, nearly dropping his pen as he reached for the card. “Regular?” Dowoon nodded. He scribbled the order and shoved the card toward the espresso machine. 

But neither of his coworkers had returned to the machine. He looked to the back door, finding Jae already halfway out the cafe with Brian close behind. Jae cursed while Brian pulled that dazzling smile. “You can handle closing alone, right?” Dowoon was digging through his backpack in search for his wallet as Jae dropped him an exaggerated wink.

He bit the inside of his cheek, standing from the stool while Dowoon was still distracted. “You know Sungjin isn’t gonna like that.” 

Jae shrugged. “What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Without any further argument, they slipped out the door. When he turned back to Dowoon he had located his wallet. 

Instead of immediately taking his seat like he normally did, Dowoon set his phone down on the bar. He leaned his hip against it as he looked around. Wonpil snuck glances at him as he prepared his tea, trying to stay busy so he could stay close to him. Whenever he was distracted, he could feel Dowoon’s eyes on him, always pulling away before he could catch him. 

Dowoon was simply magnetic. Wonpil had watched him morph from the sweet, soft boy that ordered his drinks in a hushed voice, into the stoic, concentrated one what worked steadily. He had seen him working away on essays or research projects, seen the way his face went cold. When he got far enough into the song to drum on the table without realizing it. It was reassuring to see that he was an actual person, and not just the fluffy character that blushed with even the smallest smile from Wonpil. 

He jolted out of his day dream, realizing he had been wiping the same spot on the counter for far too long. His eyes lifted to Dowoon and finally caught his gaze, delighting in his flush as he realized he had been caught. Dowoon’s hand slid up into his hair, eyes slanting away as he gnawed on his lip. Nervous habits. He finished Dowoon’s tea and slid the mug toward him. Dowoon said a soft thank you before taking his table. 

It only then sunk in that it was closing time. Dowoon didn’t seem to realize as he sipped happily on his drink and started pulling out all his study materials. Wonpil couldn’t find it in himself to tell him, or really care. He started closing up anyway, trying to ignore the charged air between them as he emptied the pastry case and started putting leftover blends in the back room. Dowoon easily settled into a long night of studying, the bright light of his computer washing his warm skin out. Their eyes met a few times too many. When Wonpil wasn’t quick enough to look away from him, or when he was just gazing blindly while turning over concepts for melodies. Just enough to make his mouth dry, clumsier than normal as he started to pull the chairs up onto the tables. 

Once he had finished all the unoccupied ones, he turned to find Dowoon already staring up at him. “Sorry, its nearly closing time.” His face curled into something close to disappointment before he looked around the cafe. He still made no move to pack his stuff up, making Wonpil rock back and forth on his heels as he looked up at him. Dowoon seemed to be debating something with himself, shoulders tight around his face as he started to gnaw on his lip. Wonpil realized he was wringing the towel in his hands. “Are you alright?” He broke off into a nervous laugh, an edge of panic in his voice. It had been nearly a year since someone had scrutinized him like this, and that wound was still far too fresh to think about. Wonpil finally managed to break the strong gaze between them. “Well, uh, I gotta finish-” He tried to step around the table, damp towel gripped in one hand. 

Before he could go far, a hand closed around his wrist, yanking him off balance with a short scream. The next moment he was tumbling to the side, nearly knocking Dowoon’s laptop to the ground before he steadied himself. One of his hands found the back of Dowoon’s chair, the other still held hostage by him. Their faces were inches apart, breath puffing across each other’s lips as he leaned over him. Dowoon’s eyes were blown wide, looking as surprised as Wonpil felt as his cheeks burned a bright red. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, voice pitched even lower than normal. “I’m not great with words.” 

Wonpil shook off most of his surprise, chuckle still coming out strained. “I don’t think I mind.” A smile broke through Dowoon’s worry. “If everytime you’re bad at communicating ends up like this, I’m happy.” 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I came in.” His hand shifted, thumb rubbing against Dowoon’s bicep as his breath hitched. “You’ve made me poor because of how much I come in here to see you.”

They shared a laugh, Wonpil’s forehead dipping forward to press against his. “I guess I’m gonna have to find someway to pay you back.” 

A moment of something passed between them. Where the thundering of their hearts overwhelmed them, blood roaring in their ears. Then their breathing synced up, eyes falling shut as Dowoon tilted his chin up. “You can start with a kiss.” The shaking of his voice was so endearing Wonpil felt lightheaded. 

“Gladly.” His fingers followed the seam of his sleeve, skimming across his throat before coming to rest under his chin. He held Dowoon steady as he bridged the gap. At first, it was quick. Chaste and close mouthed. The only sign it happened at all was the tightening of Dowoon’s hand around his wrist. He pulled back, just far enough to see Dowoon’s eyes flutter open, before he surged up to meet him. Wonpil happily met him halfway, letting him relax back into the chair as their lips parted. His hand shifted to cup the side of Dowoon’s face, heart pounding in his chest as his tongue just barely brushed his bottom lip. Tasting of his favorite jasmine green tea. Dowoon’s fingernails had begun to dig into his wrist, his other reaching up to cup Wonpil’s as they pulled apart again. 

Wonpil didn’t move far enough away to miss the contented sigh Dowoon let out. “Let me take you out to dinner.” He murmured, voice pitched low as dark eyes fell back to his lips. 

“As long as you’re paying.” A smile pulled at his lips before Dowoon captured him in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed (especially you liv)


End file.
